The Past
by Tifa's pride
Summary: WillxOC.OC is a girl. Will remebers her own abuse as she helps her younger friend heal.On Hold till inspiration strikes
1. Dylan

**Authors Notes: ****Well, hello! My first W.I.T.C.H fic. Yay! It's a Will x OC. OC is a girl so if you don't like it just really don't read it! I'm basing this on the cartoons seeing as I've yet to read one of the comics but I'm keeping with the fact that Will's dad is a not nice. It makes more sense to me and also is one of the driving factors in Will's relationship with my OC Dylan. Yes, I know, Dylan's a guys name. No, it's Unisex! AU. Angst. No lemons though, lemons disturb me… **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own W.I.T.C.H if I did Will wouldn't be with Matt! She'd be with Irma or Cornelia. Gah! They'd have a castle in the sky next to Tifa and Aeris! **

**Dylan**

Jessica sighed to her self as she glanced over at the girl in the passenger seat of her car. The girl had jet-black hair, a milky complexion and was sporting a rather painful looking black eye and an equally painful split lip. Jessica knew that most of the bruises were hidden. 'How did I let things get this bad?' She asked herself. 'How could I let this happen?'

Jessica knew her sister wasn't the best mother but she never dreamt that she could allow such things to happen to her niece. She couldn't believe that her sister had just stood by and watched as her daughter got beaten by her stepfather. That fact brought a tear to her eye. She knew how it felt to be beaten, to be so afraid. To feel so helpless. So worthless. The girl's mother wasn't her biological sister; no she was her foster sister. However, their bond was as strong as any one forged by blood. Molly was the first child Jessica met in her very first foster home. Molly was there for Jessica in those sorrow-filled years. She was there to hold her when she cried; she was there when the nightmares of her past taunted her in her sleep. Jessica had been there for Molly when she fell pregnant with Dylan, she helped the terrified 15-year-old single mother in those first months alone with her child. She visited them everyday after school, she watch Dylan when Molly went to work. Well that was until Molly got a job in some far of state when little Dylan was just 2years old. She tried to visit but something always seemed to come up.

They had fallen into the deep recesses of her mind, popping up now and again but falling back just as quickly. That is until she got a phone call from a panic-stricken 13-year-old girl claiming to be Dylan Jessica Oliver. Jessica had spent the best part of an hour trying to calm the sobbing girl. When she finally did she couldn't believe her ears, she couldn't believe what the girl was telling her. That Molly, her childhood best friend/older sister, was now an neglectful drug addict who let her husband use her daughter as a human punching bag. It was all too much, had Dylan not convinced her to come see for herself she never would have believed it. Sure enough when she arrived at Molly's trailer park home, she saw it all for herself. She had managed to get Molly to agree that it'd be best if she took Dylan for a while, her husband however was another story. I took 4 hours of Jessica drilling home that fact that he wasn't Dylan's father, that Henry Oliver was her father, before he finally conceded. That's how the girl ended up in her car heading towards her home of Heatherfield. Dylan had been asleep for about an hour before they arrived. Jessica would enrol her at Sheffield Institute when her bruises healed up.


	2. Parents Suck!

**Authors Notes: ****Hello. Wow, you like this enough to read the second chapter? Wow, honestly I'm touched… Enjoy the Will-ness of this chappie! Oh and before you guys start going 'huh? But Will's mom wouldn't do that, she'd always except her!' I've got news for you, some parents seem like they'll be ok with anything like that its not true! I know because I always thought my parents would be ok with something like that but my brother had to go and prove me wrong. When he 'came out' my parents kick his ass out, not caring that he was only 16 and had nowhere to go, parents suck like that. That's if I'm gay (I'm at least bi man!) I'm never ever ever telling them, ever. Because they now refuse to talk to or about my brother, as far as there concerned they only have 4 children and I'd really rather not make it 3… I hate this chappie, it sucks but is relevant so…**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own W.I.T.C.H but I do own al the OC characters! Yay me! If you want to borrow one (for some reason!) just tell me first ok? Oh and it really doesn't matter if you review or not I'm going to continue so ha! **

**Parents Suck!**

Will groaned as an alarm clock yelled at her pulling her from her blissful slumber. That irritated Will, she could handle the alarm going off but having a pile of plastic and circuit bored verbally abuse her at 7o'clock in the morning she could not. At least her alarm clock was nice about it; this one was just plain mean. Much like all of the other appliances in the hostel will found herself staying in. However, it's not as if Will really had a choice in the matter. When her Mom threw her out where else was she supposed to go? Apparently, unbeknownst to Will, her mother was complete homophobe. Her mother went completely out of her mind when she found out her daughter tendencies. Wills defence was, and still remains, that if she hadn't have read her journal she could have continued to be blissfully unaware. 'See that's what you get for snooping' was the first thing Will had said to her mother. Will spent the next hour or so getting ready to go to school, something she was not looking forward to and for once, it wasn't because she had math first lesson. No, it was because ever since she 'came out' to her friends they'd become really awkward around her, well no Irma and Hay Lin still treated her the same but Cornelia and Taranee didn't really handle it well. Will hadn't exactly handled it well herself, she was still kicking herself for telling them. It wasn't even her that told them, it was the alcohol, she couldn't help it. Therefore, that's why Will was living at a youth hostel, because she's gay. Will pondered this on the bus ride to school but was interrupted by Uriah 'accidentally' spilling his orange juice over her. "Ooh, so sorry Wilma." He giggled seeing how irate she became after he called her by her first name. Will said nothing, she simply gave him a threatening glare. Will spent the last portion of the bus ride cursing Uriah in her head, wishing she could go guardian on his ass but settled for torturing him in her mind instead.

When Will arrived she was greeted by the ever cheerful Hay Lin's warm embrace. Hay Lin liked to hug people, Will wasn't too sure why though, she herself didn't hug people if it could be avoided. "Hey Will." Hay Lin ginned as she hugged the redhead.

"Yea hi Hay Lin, I need to breathe…" Hay Lin quickly released Will.

"So how's it going Will?" Taranee asked awkwardly. Will answered her with a nonchalant shrug.

"Ok I guess and you?" Taranee sighed

"I can't complain." For once Will was actually glad the school bell rang releasing her from her gauche interaction with Taranee. On her way to homeroom she noticed a girl, who appeared to be around 13, graffiting 'Religion is war' onto some lockers. Will couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey kid should you really be doing that?" Will asked, the dark haired girl simply groaned.

"And what are you?" she asked rather bitterly. "Miss boring, hall monitor extraordinaire?" Will was a little taken aback by her hostile attitude.

"No, just that's a sure fire way to get a detention." The girl gave a chuckle.

"Hey no big, I don't intend on staying here today, I'm Dylan." Will was shocked by what she saw when the girl turned around, she was greeted by sparkling electric blue eyes and a mischievous grin offering her hand.

"Will." She accepted her hand a little hesitantly.

"So fancy blowing this shit heap?" Will shot her a confused look, Dylan chuckled again.

"Want to skip today, I am anyway come on." Will did have to admit, the idea was very appealing.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do today."


	3. Connection

**Authors Notes:**** Yup you get another chappie, good for you. Why does nobody seem to review my work? I mean my Kh story 'Any last words?' has 127 hits but not a single dam review. Story is much the same with my FF story 'Yuffies broken angel' 108 reviews and not a single god for saken review! What is wrong with you people? Oh and I don't avodocate smoking it just seems like something Dylan would do. **

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Dylan, and she's not worth much at the moment. One day though...**

Connection.

"Well hello Red." Dylan grinned at Will who under an oak tree with her friends Irma, Dylan liked her they got on well, Dylan thought of her as the right balance between rude and absolutely hilarious. Hay Lin, a tad to hyper-happy for Dylan but nice enough. Taranee, far to goody-goody and bookish for Dylan to even consider talking to her beyond pleasantries. Finally Cornelia, Dylan would have gone so far as to say she held an extreme dislike for the girl. Far to bitchy and preppy.

"Hey Dill, what you doing?" Will asked the younger girl. It astounded Will that they could become so close in a matter of days, but Will felt like Dylan really understood her in away the other girls couldn't. She had seen pain, pain so similar to her's it almost hurt to think of it. Dylan of course hadn't told her that, she simply sensed it.

"Ahh I'm on my way to get my cancer sticks." Dylan mocked Taranee who glared at her. "Wanna come?" Will looked at the girls for a moment, they could do without her for a while.

"Sure." Taranee gave her a horrified stare. "What, it's not as if I'm smoking is it?" Will heard Dylan chuckle.

"Taranee doesn't like me does she?" Dylan asked as she exhaled the smoke that filled her lungs.

"Can't say she does Dylan." Dylan chuckled again.

"Can't say I like her much, I feel a whole lot less guilty about now though." Dylan fiddled with her cigarette for a moment. "How the hell did you end up being friend with those guys, I mean Irma's cool and Hay lins ok I guess but you guys don't seem the most likely circle of friends." Will mulled this over for a moment unsure of how to continue. 'It's not as if I an tell her that the only reason we're friends is because of our 'mystical' destiny is it?'

"What makes you say that?" Was all Will could say.

"Well, friends are a group of like minded people with a similar set of beliefs and experiences, as is my understanding of the word; and they don't seem like they belive the same thing's as you and I'm pretty sure I can write of the similar experiences part of it, so. What is it that binds you 5 together?" Will had to admit, the girl made a good point. Dylan gaised at her intensely, Will cherished those gaises. She liked the feeling it gave her, like Dylan wasn't just looking at her but looking in her. It was a truly unique experience that Will couldn't get enough of.

"I'm not really sure, what makes us friends Dill?" Will challenged.

"I think we both know the answer to that Will." Dylan grinned knowingly.

"And whats that Dylan?"

"You have the hots for me."

"I-I what?" Will was caught totally off guard, for one she'd never told Dylan that she liked girls but also because she had a point. Will did think Dylan was hot.

"We both know it's true red." Will turned a crimson colour. The younger girl grinned victoriously.

"B-but how..."

"Let's just say, I just know things sometimes." Will wasn't to sure what to make of that. "Any, it's ok because I think your hot to." Will blushed again. Dylan giggled slightly. "Will you ARE hot, own it." Dylan planted a small kiss on her left cheek then walked away leaving a stunned Will to stand there her mouth agape and her hand resting softly where Dylan's lips had brushed against her skin. 'Red really needs to get it together, guardians of the veil can't melt like that, bad for buisness.' Dylan thought to herself as she stole a glance at the unmoving Will.

**Authors Notes:**** Dun dun dun! Ha, short. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging to long I'll be back. Oh and sorry for putting the story as complete when it very clearly isn't, I didn't realize until just now sorry. Hope you can forgive me.**


	4. The Call

**Authors Notes****: Oh, sorry for the cliffhanger esc ending of the last chapter. This chapter semi explains it but also leaves you with more questions. Like who is the voice? Good? Evil? Someone known or a completely new character? I am going to be dropping hints, so if you get who it is good for you.**

**Disclaimer:**** You guys know what I do and do not own right?**

**The Call**

Dylan clutched her aching head willing the crippling pain to leave her exhausted body. But such was the cost of the call, or more prisicely ignoring the call. The call didn't enjoy being ignored, and it always found a way in when she got to tired to fight. Or when she simply wielded to the pain, wanting the calls soothing words. Words only heard by her, words only she could dishepher the meaning of. The call was the voice of her childhood, narrating the awful scenes that littered it. Giving the advice that only it could, it being the only one with hindsight. It was the call that had advised her to call Jessica. It was the call who had told her to befriend Will. And of course it was the call who had told her of the guardians, of Meridian, Kandracar, of the tyrannical prince Phobos and the power junkie ex-guardian Nerissa. It seemed like some form of warped fairytale to Dylan, mythical fantasies, improbable, impossible. But the call never lied, it had no need. It could get what it wanted without lieing. As it always said 'the truth is worth more than lies by far.'

Dylan had always followed the call blindly, doing it's bidding with no questions asked, but now Dylan was begining to question it and it's motives. The voice that was the call simply laughed at her, after all who was she to question him? She had, until meeting the guardians, been his willing puppet. His tool to be used as he saw fit but now, just as she was becoming useful, she was developing a will of her own. He was far from suprised, it had been too easy before. Too easy by far to dupe the girl into believing he was only out to help her. Of course he had helped her, comforted her but only to serve a purpose, gaining her trust. _Who are you? _he heard the girl question. Funny, in the 13 years he had been speaking to her she had never asked. He couldn't help but laugh, little girls got no idea

_I am who I am. Knowing my name wont help you pet_. He couldn't help but toy with her, she had to ask the right questions or she would get nowhere in life.

_What are you? _The man grinned to himself. 'Little kitten fighting back hey? We'll see how long that lasts.'_ I am the one who know's most everything. I am the keeper of secrets and I am the one who see's all. I am the one who doesn't just see but looks._ The anger was building in the slight girl. Anger is only useful when you can master it.' The anger grew greater, the control however depleted. Control was being demolished to a crumpled nothing_. You'll give up and do as I ask soon enough. _

_NEVER! _He couldn't help but chuckle, so difiant even in the face of her unrivaled master. The unrivaled master of all. Such impertinence form a mere child. Of course Dylan was no ordinary child, no ordinary child would be worth the time and effort he had ploughed into her. A mere earth child was barley even worth a second glance. No, Dylan was so much more. Physically see was what she seemed, a weak troubled mortal girl, but mentally. Spritualy and ever other conceivable way she was supirior. She was after all he sister, even if she had forgotten that he hadn't.


End file.
